


Maybe I Could Call this Home

by serafina19



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina19/pseuds/serafina19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Savage, the team celebrates before returning to their lives in 2016, a task more complicated for some than others. For Sara Lance, it’s about saying goodbye and finding acceptance of the good in her life. Spoilers until “Destiny,” AU from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Could Call this Home

 

It had been a long day, but they had done it. They finally completed their mission and defeated Vandal Savage. It wasn't a perfect execution, but for a group of misfits, including people who insisted that hero wasn't on their resume, it wasn't a complete disaster.

The world was still spinning, most people were oblivious to the impact that they had on time, which prevented the whole legends thing from coming to life, but honestly, Sara didn't care. Fame was far from her list on priorities when she signed up for this.

Then again, so was making friends, but she did little to hide her smile as Ray came into the room with something to celebrate.

Rip spoke up first. “And where might I ask did you get this bottle of scotch?”

“I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you’re asking,” Ray replied, putting it down to start pouring it into glasses. “It was a gift for being the sheriff of Salvation. I was saving it for a special occasion and figured this fit the bill.”

Sara looked over to Rip, who knew better than to stop anyone at this point, but it was still fun to see him give in. “In that case, pass me the next one,” he said.

Mick clapped his hand against Rip’s back. “That’s the spirit, Captain,” he said. “Keep it coming, Haircut.”

The team shared a smile, but to everyone’s surprise, Carter backed away from the console. “We wish we could stay for the festivities, but Kendra and I should probably go. We have much to discuss.”

Fortunately for him, Kendra was just as thrown. Her head jerked back, and Sara just barely noticed the way she bit the inside of her lip. After giving an apologetic look to everyone, she turned to Carter.

“For the first time in our lives, we have time to discuss things. You can do as you wish, but I want to stay.” She looked at Ray, giving him a smile as he passed her a glass, their gaze lasting as their fingers collided. “We earned this.”

“Fine,” Carter’s voice intervened, and the team shrugged off his departure. It wasn’t like they ever really got to know Carter, if this version of him even counted as Carter.

Still, there was little interruption after he left, as stories were shared while consuming what turned out to be a very good bottle of scotch. They didn’t finish the bottle, as most of them intended to join their regularly scheduled lives in 2016, and knowing that, Ray cut everyone off after a few glasses.

It would be easier for some to go home than others, as they had landed in Central City, but that worked for Sara, especially after finding out about Laurel’s death. From Vandal Savage, no less. She had hoped it was a desperate trick, but after a bit of research, Sara found out that he was right. Only Rip had seen her break down, and she planned to keep it that way.

But after packing up her bag, she walked down the hallway, feeling herself pause as she noticed the doorway next to her room was open. Sara had planned to avoid re-visiting Snart and Rory’s room, as feelings were never her strong suit, but she couldn't avoid this.

True, she was coming back to the _Waverider_ , because being a part of this team gave her purpose without feeling guilty, fearful or the need to kill. The next mission wouldn’t be for a few weeks, as Rip wanted the team to really think about whether or not they were ready for another mission. Although, regardless of what happened next, the next mission would be missing one key team member.

The cards were on his bed, not a surprise, as when they did have downtime, cards were his go-to. Usually she was his playing partner when Mick was busy, or when Mick was gone, but every now and then, he would get everyone involved. Probably because Leonard Snart was always a man of strategy, even when it came to the people he trusted. When it came to cards, Sara had started to figure out how to read him, but as a man, that was a bit more complicated.

Sure, they bantered, they teased each other, but that was all it was supposed to be right? He didn't really seem like the person who needed anyone, while she always saw herself as too damaged to have that kind of relationship again. Lindsay had helped to a certain extent, helped Sara see herself as something more _human_. But as she stared at the cards, she was reminded of someone who talked her down from the worst side of herself.

Leonard never really liked to admit it, but it was more than his final act that defined him as a hero. Maybe that was why she had kissed him.

Because if she had to be honest, that was one thing she still couldn't figure out. Maybe it was just the fact that, in that moment, Sara knew she couldn't shake his hand, or feel his arms around her one last time, hear his voice tell her that things were going to be okay.

Shutting her eyes, Sara wondered when she got so sentimental. Hugging wasn't exactly their style, but for some reason, she wouldn’t have objected to it before saying goodbye for the last time. Suddenly, she felt a chill go through her body, and she couldn’t help but chuckle at the fitting sensation.

As she smile grew, she pocketed the cards. "Thanks Snart," she whispered, unable to say goodbye. Not yet, anyway.

"He liked you," Mick said from behind her, causing Sara to whirl around, catching Mick’s grin for a second before he stepped in the room.

"I know," she replied, not wanting to focus on that particular subject. "What's next for you?"

"Well, either I keep you idiots from making stupid mistakes, or I spend the rest of my life in jail."  Mick shrugged a shoulder. "The _Waverider_ has a better view."

Sara nodded. "See you in a few weeks then."

She couldn't be sure, but she thought that she saw Mick smile for just a second. As she walked up beside him, he reached out to stop her. "If you ever need to drink someone under the table, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Mick," she replied. "Ditto."

After sharing a knowing look, Sara left the room, suddenly needing some fresh air. Only she didn't get too far before she heard someone calling her name. As she brought her head up, she watched Ray run down the hallway towards her.

"What's up?"

When he got close enough, Ray let his familiar smile fade, as he said in a lowered voice, "Rip mentioned your sister, I... I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened, wondering why Rip would mention it to Ray of all people. "It's fine, Ray. I'm okay."

Ray clearly didn't believe her, but she was glad that he didn't push it. "Felicity is sending a jet to take me to Star City tomorrow morning. I thought maybe you would want to join me?"

Then it made sense, Ray knowing about Laurel. He was someone already going to Star City, so he was someone to keep her company as she said goodbye to her sister. But Sara also recognized something in his voice. "You sticking around?"

"Yeah," Ray said. "For awhile at least." He looked around the ship before adding, "Leaving gave me some perspective. I abandoned my company and many people who care about me. As much fun being a hero is, I made my share of mistakes. I think I need some time in the same time to figure myself out."

Sara wished that she could share that perspective, but she knew that wasn't the case. She swallowed hard, trying not to show it, but something must have slipped because Ray picked up on it.

"No one has to know that you're coming," he said.  "As far as the world is concerned, I'm travelling solo."

Her eyes narrowed. "You would do that?"

"Of course," he replied immediately. "I understand your reasons."

Technically, she knew he was right, she should go home and say goodbye. After all, it wasn't like she knew when she was coming back. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Great!” Again, he smiled at her, passing her a card with the address of the airport. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
**~0~**

 

The flight was pretty uneventful, as Ray respected Sara's need for privacy. He was also pretty absorbed in what he was doing. For Sara though, it felt strange to be on a private jet. It wasn't the first time, but it wasn't something Sara could get used to. Luxury could get taken away, as she was driven by the need to survive, no matter what. Which seemed strange for a person who had kind of died twice.

That was why she had hardly taken anything with her, just a change of clothes in her purse and the basics. She wasn't planning on staying in the city for long, as she couldn't risk anyone else finding her here.

That was made easier when Ray offered her a return ticket tomorrow.

"It's coach," he had told her. "Lets you blend in with everyone else."

From there, they went their separate ways. He went downtown, to his company, her to the cemetery where she knew Laurel's tombstone would be. But as she stood in front of it, looking at her sister's name, Sara was speechless.

Goodbyes were practically her specialty, but usually she was the one doing them. This was different, and she didn't know what to do. The basics of Laurel's death were known, and it wasn't lost on Sara that all this happened because Laurel was inspired by her sister to make a difference.

That caused the guilt to build up, as it hurt Sara to think that her sister was gone and the last time she saw her was so long ago. But it also led Sara to remember something else Laurel had done.

Laurel believed in Sara, no matter what she had done. No matter how much she had let herself go to the dark side, Laurel believed more than anyone that she still had light. One could argue that the only reason the White Canary existed was because of Laurel's initiative and belief.

So, again, the only word that escaped her were, "Thanks." There was so much more she wanted to say, but talking to a tombstone felt like a waste of time. Laurel knew how much Sara loved her. That would have to be enough.

But there was one more thing that had to be said. "Goodbye sis. I'll miss you."

Turning around, Sara breathed in the air around her, the goodbyes helping to take some of the weight from her shoulders, but the acceptance not quite there. It clouded her mind so much that she almost missed Kendra walking towards her.

"Did you fly here?"

Kendra nodded. "I have to get used to the wings eventually." When Sara kept walking past her, Kendra pursued. “You came a long way to walk away after ten minutes.”

“Let me guess,” Sara said following a scoff. “Ray told you?”  

“Rip, actually.”

Sara took a deep breath, as she didn't understand why he kept telling people about this. Eventually, she paused to look back where Laurel was buried. “I wanted to show my respects. That doesn’t mean I have to spend the entire day looking at a tombstone.” She brought her attention back to Kendra. “What are you doing here?”

“Before all this, I always wanted to visit Starling City.” Her eyes squinted before she corrected herself. “ _Star_ City now I guess. Anyway, I wanted to be here for you.”

The sentiment was appreciated, but this wasn’t why Sara had come to Star City. Granted, she didn’t really have a plan after this, but she had intended on spending some time alone. However, she didn’t want to be too ungrateful. “How are you?”

“Not great. I… don’t know what to do with my life.”

Sara understood that feeling all too well. “I suppose going back to being a barista is a little too plain for you now?”

“Something like that. I didn’t get much time to let my past sink in. Not to mention a soulmate.”

And with that, Sara realized the real problem. Sometimes, she really felt for Kendra, as she never really had much of a chance to find herself. Her life seemed to be defined by the men in her life, but before, she had moments when she felt at peace with her decisions, with who she was. That didn’t seem to be the case now.

“Speaking of Carter, can I offer you a piece of advice?” Sara asked, not entirely sure why she was getting involved.

“Sure.”

“Death is heartbreaking,” Sara replied, as that was something she understood all too well. It seemed to follow her around, whether death was knocking at her or a loved one’s door. “It rips at your soul and if you let it, it takes everything from you.”

Kendra’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t understand.”

“It apparently ends in heartbreak unless it’s Carter, except there is no way to know that for sure.” Maybe they were all puppets on a string, but Sara liked to believe that she still had some free will in her life. That meant Kendra did too.

 “Look,” Sara added, as Kendra’s expression hadn’t changed. “I get why old you would think that way, but if you can’t see that death is one of, if not _the_ most heartbreaking way for a relationship to end… you have bigger problems.” 

Sara shook her head, as that hadn’t come out the way she had hoped. Luckily, Kendra didn’t call her on it, allowing for Sara to cover. “I don’t really know Carter, but he always seems to want you to remember who you were. Ray loves you for who you are… and his company is within walking distance.”

Silence settled in between the two women for a few seconds, as Kendra took in everything she had heard. Eventually, she said, “I didn’t come here for Ray.”

“Maybe not, but I’m not great company right now,” Sara replied, knowing that was the kindest way she could put it. Stepping in front of Kendra, she grinned at her friend.  “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but you might as well be with someone who is a bit happier to see you.”

“Are you sure?”

Sara lifted her hand, clapping it against Kendra’s shoulder. “After this many lives, and especially now that Savage is gone, you owe it to yourself to be happy.”

That seemed to be enough, as Kendra grinned back and walked away, leaving Sara with the solitude that she wanted in the city she used to call home.

Although it was home when it was called something else and she was someone else. It felt like a lifetime ago when she would sit with Laurel eating ice cream, talking about boys. Even the days she spent fighting with Oliver and his team didn’t feel real anymore.

Such were the perks of living multiple lives, cheating death through extreme measures or luck. Now, living outside of Rip’s crew oddly felt a lot like dying.

_Like everybody I loved was a million miles away_ , she had told Snart and it never felt more real than standing outside of a cemetery, wondering how she had ended up here.

Not wanting to dwell on that train of thought, Sara started walking. She was stuck in this place until tomorrow morning, so she might as well make the most of it. Especially since one of her favourite bars was a couple blocks away, and standing in this city was reason alone to want a drink, not to mention trying to accept a reality where her sister and Snart were both dead.

Part of her wanted to see her father, her current father, not the one from her past, but she couldn’t. Especially now, with Laurel gone. He would disagree, Sara knew that, but things were always harder when she came and went in his life. Being distant… it hurt less.

It also made the first shot of alcohol go down a lot easier.

“Keep them coming,” she told the bartender, who obliged her by filling up her glass. Sara stared at the clear liquid, hoping it provide her peace, but it wasn't that easy, especially when she heard footsteps approaching her. She braced herself for just about anything.

“Seat taken?”

Sara blinked, as she almost didn’t believe the voice she had heard, but sure enough, there was Leonard Snart standing next to her. She was still pretty sober, but this was impossible.

Wasn’t it?  

Trying to play the situation safely, she indulged what she was starting to think was a hallucination. “Depends. What do you want?”

Unsurprisingly, he took that as a yes and sat down. “A moment of your time. I think we are owed a particular conversation.”

“Is that so?” Sara replied, turning her head to stare ahead, trying to figure out what was going on. With little answers coming her way, she downed her shot.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him holding up his finger to get the bartender’s attention. “Wanted to know what changed your mind.”

The bartender passed a glass to Leonard, then reached to take Sara’s glass, but she waved him off. When he left, she asked, “On what exactly?”

“Not every day a kickass assassin chooses to kiss a lowly thief. Must have been my lucky day.” Sara turned her head slowly, watching as Leonard’s smirk grew. “Well, that and not actually dying.” 

With that, he tilted the shot glass in her direction before downing the contents. When Sara still couldn’t find any words, he continued, “I guess I should mention that dying at the Vanishing Point isn’t as straightforward as regular dying. Granted, I did also have a plan when you guys left.”

If she was a regular person, she would reach out, ensure he was really here right now, that she wasn’t just imagining things. But instead, Sara sat there, still guarded. “How did you escape?”

“It’s a long convoluted story,” Leonard said, pushing the glass forward. “Does it really matter?”

“Not really,” she replied honestly. While she was curious, the fact of the matter was, if he was alive, she wouldn’t understand most of the science behind it. More importantly, she didn’t care.

But she didn’t get this far without caution, something that Leonard could see. “You don’t trust me,” he said.

This time, when the bartender came back, Sara let him pour her another shot. “To be fair, the team members that we’ve lost track of tend to get their brains scrambled.”

“True, but if that was the case I wouldn’t have this.”

When he reached into his pocket, Sara prepared for the worst, but instead, Leonard pulled out a familiar device. One that had only one possible explanation.

“You saw Rip,” she said, feeling her defences start to come down. The small beacon device was unique to the _Waverider,_ and Rip had only shown them after the mission, which seemed silly, considering they could have used them in the past, but Rip tended to have a short memory.

“I was looking for other people on the ship, but the captain found me first. From there, it didn’t take long to find out Mick was spreading rumours of my death.”

“Have you seen Mick?”

He nodded. “My sister and Mick were my first stops after the _Waverider._ ”

Which he apparently followed up with an impromptu trip to Star City. But Sara tried not to let herself focus on that. “So you’re back and you’re cleared?”

“I am.”

When he answered, there was something in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before, something Sara couldn’t read yet. “Are you staying on the team?”

“I get to travel through time with less guidelines over when I can use my gun.” He smirked as he finished his drink. “The company is also favourable for the most part.”

“Ray’s staying in Star City,” Sara said.

“And the team just got better.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that, but suddenly, a lump built in her throat. She couldn’t avoid this question forever. “Leonard, why are you here?”

It didn’t take long for him to answer, and even though she wasn’t looking at him, she could feel his stare. “You know why.”

_“Started to wonder what the future might hold for me. And you. And me and you.”_

It was strange, letting people see her demons, expecting them to leave, but instead, they found a way to stay. She felt herself go back to her words to Kendra, and how Leonard never let Sara dwell on her past. Sure, there were bumps in their relationship, but they also grew to be a pretty good team.

Finally letting herself relax, she tilted her head towards the bartender, who was on the other side of the bar. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I thought you’d never ask” he replied.

Unable to hold back a chuckle, Sara turned to get the bartender’s attention. When the drinks came, Sara slid Leonard a glass. She started to reach for her glass when he added, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Curling her fingers around the glass, Sara brought her eyes up to meet his. “When I figure it out, I’ll let you know.” She lifted the glass, holding it towards him, waiting for him to follow suit. At the moment their glasses collided, she added, “But I can’t say that I regret it.”

It wasn’t much, but she saw a flicker of surprise in Leonard’s eyes, followed by his mouth twitching to a grin. “Cheers,” he said, their hands rotating to allow their fingers to meet. They paused there, watching each other’s satisfied expression, before taking their respective glasses to their lips.

 

**~0~**

 

A week later, Sara returned to the _Waverider_ , standing next to the captain’s chair, reminding herself of the few moments of leadership she had taken here. It really felt great, taking command of something, especially considering how hard it felt to take control of her own life.

“I thought I said that you didn’t have to come back until next week.”

Sara turned her head over her shoulder. “C’mon Rip, you know that I’m not going anywhere.”  While she wasn’t as dead as she thought, that didn’t diminish her desire to continue doing her part to help people. “Any leads on what’s next?”

Rip nodded as he walked up to the console. “As a matter of fact, Gideon and I have been working on a plan.”  He looked like he was about to enter in something, but Sara saw him pause to look up at her. “Did Mr. Snart manage to track you down?”

“He did,” she replied, choosing not to divulge more than she had to. “He’s back too.”

“Is he now?”

“Last I saw him, he was beating Mick at cards in their old room.”  

“I have to say, I never thought the criminals would be the only ones to stay.”  Sara tilted her head at that, so Rip was quick to fill in the blanks. “Martin wanted to spend some time with his wife, while Jefferson decided to go to school. I don’t believe Mr. Hall was overly invested outside of Savage, but I do believe you know what Ray and Kendra are up to.”

“I do," Sara replied, sharing a grin with Rip. She had received a voicemail from Kendra, thanking her for the advice the day after they had seen each other at the cemetery. While she knew that her and Ray had an unconventional relationship, Sara was genuinely happy for them.

With that, Rip started to work again, but he was interrupted when Mick and Leonard entered the room. “Does that mean that we’re ready to get this show on the road?”

“It does, Mr. Rory, if you wish it to be.” Backing away from the console, Rip looked at each member of his team. “There is no time sensitivity to this mission and I want to ensure that you are ready for what’s next.”

“Let’s go then,” Leonard said.

Rip took a couple of seconds to confirm that was the course of action. When he did, he clapped his hands together. “In that case, do you want to do the honours of flying the _Waverider_ , Miss Lance?”

“Me?”

"You proved yourself more than worthy at the Vanishing Point,” Rip pointed out, while beginning to walk toward her.

“Maybe next time,” she replied, knowing that she wanted to re-live the feeling of sitting in the passengers chair when they travelled this time.

As she walked by the chairs, she felt Leonard purposely brush his hand against her arm, making sure that she caught his grin as they walked past each other. It wasn’t subtle to the other people in the room, but it wasn’t like they were trying to hide that their relationship was changing. At this point, they were still figuring things out, so for now, slow was nice.

But they both knew that it was time to focus, because there was work to do. As Sara sat down, she reminded herself of the friendships she had built here, the strength she had fostered in her time helping Rip and the team. Her humanity had come back on this ship, along with a purpose to keep living her life. While her recent goodbyes had taken a lot out of her, there was plenty to be happy about, a future to look forward to. And for a girl who was once dead for a year, that was more than Sara could ask for.

 

**~End~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I’m relatively indifferent towards Ray/Kendra, but I desperately wanted someone tell Kendra that death is heartbreaking. When I realized that was never going to happen, I started writing this.
> 
> I also wrote this before the finale aired, and considered not posting it once I watched it, especially since I expected the writers to find some convoluted way to keep Snart alive in present time (of course, considering Wentworth Miller’s contract, it could still happen). While I’m more than aware of my laziness of explaining his return, I choose to think that Leonard didn’t really care about the specifics before coming home.


End file.
